Naruto's Revenge
by Evelyn627
Summary: Naruto want's revenge, so he goes to Akatsuki. Konoha is thrown into chaos and the people he left behind are blaming themselves. Paring: NarutoxHanabi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Departure

"Sasuke-kun!" The raven-haired boy looked towar his temmate and grunted.

Inner Sakura: 'Sasuke-kun is so cool!'

A few minutes later Sasuke's other teammate Uzumaki Naruto came.

"Good morning Sakura." The blonde said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, mornings were predictable.

The jounin that lead team 7 would be late, as usual.

"Uh, Sasuke..." Sasuke looked towards Naruto.

"What?" He said.

"Um... Never mind."

Sasuke sighed. The blonde had been acting strange lately. He wasn't happy anymore and he often stared off into the distance at nothing.

The boy always looked longingly at the gate.

"YOUR LATE!" a pink-kaired girl yelled, bringing Sasuke out of his thoughts.

Sasuke gurnted. Naruto looked indifferent.

"So, Kakshi. Did you get lost on the path of Life, again?" The blonde asked in a neutral voice.

"Actually I helped an old la..." Naruto cut Kakashi off.

"That the same excues you used last week, Kakshi." Naruto said.

Sakura and Kakashi stared at Naruto in disbelief. This was so unlike him.

Sasuke wanted to laugh, but Uchiha disipline kept him from doing so.

"Naruto are you ok?" Sakura asked worried.

Naruto nodded.

"Kakashi, what's today's mission?"

The silver haired man raised an eyebrow. 'No -sensei? Naruto what happened to you?' Kakahsi thought.

"Na-Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"What Sakura?" Naruto said harshly. Saskura's lip trembled.

He was being so mean.

Sasuke and Kakashi frowned. Naruto never acted like this, espiecally towards Sakrua.

Naruto rolled his eyes as Saskura started crying. "Your annoying, your weak. Your not cut out to be a ninja."

"N-Naruto..." Sasuke said.

Naruto turned towards Sasuke, with an evil grin on his face. "What Sasuke?" he said before disapearing.

Sasuke stared at the place his friend, teammate, and rival had been moments ago.

Naruto was jumping from tree to tree. He had been running for hours. He estamatied that he was 50 miles away from Konoha. He couldn't stop until he got 100 miles away though. The further he went the better.

'Hey Naruto!' the Kyuubi shouted inside his head.

Naruto ignored him.

'Naruto if you don't take a break you'll die!'

Naruto knew the Kyuubi was right. He jumped to the ground and searched for a river. He found one soon enough.

He sat by it and drank some water.

Naruto sighed. He was finally free from Konoha. Now he would seek out Akatuski and get his revenge on his former village.

He was now a missing-nin, he was wanted, but now he was free.

He took off his headband and sliced it across the symbol. All of his connections with Konoha had been destroyed with this motion.

-Konoha-

"Tsunade-sama!" Sakura burst into Tsunades office followed by Kakashi and Sasuke.

"What?" Tsunade asked. "Don't you have a mission?"

"Naruto's gone. He left!" Sasuke said.

Tsunade's eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Naruto left." Kakashi said.

Tsunade's eyes widdened. "Is he crazy. He's a missing-nin now. There's nothing I can do." Tusnade said as Sakura started to cry. Sasuke got angry. Naruto had saved him from Orochimaru, dragged him back kicking and screaming and then he leaves.

'I guess it's time to return the favor.' Sasuke thought.

"Hokage-sama. I request premission to go after Naruto." Sasuke said.

Tsunade stared at the Uchiha. 'Naruto saved him. I guess he wants to save Naruto now.' She thought. "Premission granted. You have half an hour to put together a team. Then you leave imediatly."

Sasuke nodded and ran off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ok, this was the first chapter, I hope you liked it... It took me forever to write. Please review

Evelyn627


	2. Chapter 2

Key:

"people talking"

'thoughts'

**"Kyuubi/ Inner selfs talking"**

**'Kyuubi/ Innerselfs thinking'**

(my comments =D)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2

Secrets

-Sasuke-

Sasuke ran through the village, looking for and memebers of the Rookie 9 or Gai's team. He saw Shikamaru and Choji at the Ramen shop (don't know how to spell the name) He ran up to them and explained the situation. They quickly agreed to look for Naruto. They ran off to look for other members.

-Hokage's Tower-

Sakura was sitting on a chair. There were tears in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"Tsunade-sama, why would Naruto leave? His dream is to become Hokage. He promised to protect the villagers!" Shizune asked.

Sakura and Kakashi looked up. They wanted the anwser to the question as well, an anwser that the Hokage didn't have.

"It could be that the Kyuubi has gained some control over his body, or it could be something that happened in his past...." the 5th's voice wandered.

"Hokage-sama! What happened to Naruto?" Sakura yelled.

Tusnade looked at her former student. The pink haired girl wanted to know about her teammate. Tsunade sighed suddenly finding her paperwork interesting.

Sakura got mad when Tsunade didn't anwser her. She got up and slammed her hands on the desk shouting. "Tsunade, tell me what happened to Naruto!" Sakura was getting angrier by the second.

Two ANBU appeared when they heard Sakura screaming, and felt the killer intent comming off of her. They grabbed her without a second thought.

"Let me go!" Sakura yelled struggling in their grip.

Tsunade nodded towards them, and they let Sakura go before dissapearing.

"I'll tell you." Tsunade said softly.

-Sasuke-

Sasuke stood at the village gates with Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba & Akamaru, Neji, Hinata, Lee, Tenten, and Shino.

Shikamaru quickly made up a plan and the team left to find Naruto.

Neji and Hinata used byuakugan (spelling?) Kiba and Akamaru were trying to pick up Naruto's sent, and Shino was sending out his bugs to try to find Naruto.

Sasuke had his Shariningan activated looking for chakra residue.

-Naruto-

Naruto was almost to the leaf/sand border. He stopped and decided to talk to Kyuubi, since he couldn't sleep anymore.

The blonde sat down and started to meditate, soon he was within his mindscape.

Instead of a sewer there was just darkness and a cage.

"Naruto, why don't you let the henge down?"

A teen walked out of the shadows, but he didn't look like Naruto. Instead of blonde hair, blue eyes there was a boy with pale skin that could rival Orochimaru's (lol as if that would ever happen, Oro is a ghost) Redish-blonde hair, and eyes that swiched between blue, red, and purple, and were cold.

Kyuubi chuckled. "You surprise me gaki."

Naruto glared at Kyuubi. "Why is that, Master?" the boy asked, bowing to Kyuubi.

"You still fight what will happen anyways."

"Your wrong Master. I can keep it from happining with my kekei genki."

"Maybe. You are strong, but are you strong enough to walk the path you have choosen? You will be the downfall of Konoha. That became you fate when you left. Will you be able to kill your teammates? Your brothers? Your sisters? Your fathers? Will you be able to destroy all that you grandfathers have built?"

Naruto looked at the Kyuubi. "I will be able to. Sakura was always weak and always hated me so she will be easy to kill. Kakashi spent to much time working with Sasuke so I don't know him well enough to care for him, so he will be easy to kill. My brother, I will be able to kill. All of them." Naruto said with a sadistic grin. "My sisters. There pathetic. They don't deserve to live. My fathers? One of them might he harder to kill then the others, but they will all die. As for Konoha, it will fall by our hand."

"What about Hinata? Or her sister Hinabi? I know you like the younger."

Naruto smirked. "Hinabi decided long ago to stay with me. I will not kill her."

'So the younger Hyuuga will be the boy's mate? It's a good match, she is stronger then her sister.'

Naruto left his mindscape. When he opened his eyes he saw Uchiha Itachi and Kisame. Behind them was Hyuuga Hinabi.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	3. Chapter 3

Key:

'thoughts'

'air quotes'

"Kyuubi/ Inner selfs talking"

'Kyuubi/ Innerselfs thinking'

(my comments =D)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Recap

'So the younger Hyuuga will be the boy's mate? It's a good match, she is stronger then her sister.'

Naruto left his mindscape. When he opened his eyes he saw Uchiha Itachi and Kisame. Behind them was Hyuuga Hinabi.

End Recap

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto stood up bowing to Itachi and Kisame. "Uchiha-sama, Kisame-san."

"Naurto-kun." Itachi nodded vaguely in his direction.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinabi said, a bright smile on her face.

Naruto smiled back at her. "Hinabi-chan." he greeted.

Hinabi ran up to him and threw her arms around his neck, kissing him.

Naruto returned the kiss, licking her bottom lip, asking for entrence. Hinabi opened her mouth slightly, allowing Naruto to slip his tounge in and explore her mouth.

Itachi cleared his throat, drawing the attention of the young lovers. "We should be on our way Naruto-kun."

"Hai Itachi-sensei!" Naruto said.

The group ran off into the darkness.

---------

Tsunade looked at Konoha's bingo book, mainly at the new entry.

Uzumaki Naruto

Age: 12

Date of Birth: October 10

S-Class Criminal, Holder of the Kyuubi no Kitsune.

Blonde Hair, Blue Eyes.

Son of the Forth Hokage.

Fled the village after killing the daughters of the Hyuuga main branch and mutiple guards.

It wasn't finished, but it would be soon, it would be sent to the allies of the Hidden Leaf. Naruto, was now a S-Class criminal with a kill on sigjt order.

Tsunade broke into tears, starting her travel into depression.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What no one knew was that in the years to come, Uzumaki Naruto would have a flee on sight order in all villages. His name would be more feared more then the organazation that he was in. He would no longer be Uzumaki Naruto, but Kitsune no Naruto, no longer the holder of the fox, but now part of the fox, for the two will merge...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This ch. is kinda short- i wasn't sure what to write... still not sure.. even thought it's been a while. Any suggestion will be appreciated!

THX,

Ev-chan


	4. AN

*twitch twitch*

I'd like to say that I wrote this lyk 2 ½ years ago. Didn't care about ages when I started it, anyways, Hanabi seems older then 6 or 7 or w/e age… Yeah yeah, she's in Konohamaru's class, didn't know that when I started. So I'm making Hanabi 10 for this story… deal with it. Don't like? Don't read.


	5. Chapter 4

**Naruto's Revenge**

**Chapter 4**

Sakura ran through the hospital tending to as many patients as she could. Recently, the number of shinobi injured on missions had increased drastically so Medics were almost always on duty.

Sakura scowled as another man was brought in with a bloody gash across his chest, she quickly got to work on him. Ever since Naruto had disappeared and Sasuke left, Sakura had been training as a medic. Team 7 was disbanded which left her with the option to join another team, quit, or become a medic. She had opted for medic.

Sakura placed her hands against the man's bare chest and focused her chakra there, watching as the skin stitched itself together.

Six years since Naruto had disappeared. Five and a half since Sasuke had left with Orochimaru. There had been no one to stop him.

The bleeding stopped and so did Sakura. A novice medic could take care of the rest; the man was out of danger now.

Countless shinobi had been sent out to look for both Naruto and Sasuke, but all of them had returned dead or close to dead.

Another patient, this time a woman. With one look, Sakura knew that the ninja didn't have much time left.

Sakura had been put under close supervision, as if _she _were going to disappear to.

Sakura looked up at her assistant and shook her head. She wasn't going to waste chakra on someone who was going to die regardless.

Kakashi had taken a new team as well. Konoharmaru and his friends if she wasn't mistaken.

"Umm, Sakura-sensei," Sakura looked up at the girl who had called her. "Kiba-san is waiting with his team in Room 4A."

Sakura nodded and left the room she was in. As she made her way to the first floor, Sakura passed a room where jounin Hyuuga Hinata lay. The once shy and quiet heiress had exceeded all expectations since her sister and crush vanished. She had flown pass her teammates, leaving them behind in skill level, in just a few months.

Kiba had gotten his own team while Shino had become part of ANBU. She frequently saw both of them as Kiba's genin tended to get a little too rough and Shino went on many A-rank and S-rank missions.

Sakura smiled at Ino as the girl passed her in the hall. The blonde was carrying a two year old child that she had adopted a couple years ago on a mission. No one knew where the kid had come from and the jounin wouldn't tell anyone.

Shikamaru mostly traveled to and from Suna. Not only was he an ambassador, but he was also dating Temari , the Kazekage's sister.

Chouji had, like Shino, joined ANBU. Sakura didn't see much of him, nor did she hear from him.

Finally making it to room 4A, Sakura shook her thoughts away and walked in.

"Hello Kiboshi," Sakura greeted grinning. "Did you spar Kana again?"

Kana, Kiboshi, and Kyo were the three members that made up Kiba's team. Kana frequently reminded her two male teammates of her strength y beathing them up thoroughly during training, especially when they insulted her.

"He called me a weakling," Kana sniffed holding her sprained arms close to her body.

"Did not!" Kiboshi protested.

"Did too!" Kana shot back.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Not!"

"Too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"

The two were glaring at each other when Kiba interrupted. "I thought you were genin, not preschoolers," he said amused. "'Cause really, if you want to act like preschoolers, you can stand in the corner for twenty minutes to cool off."

Both genin stared at him in horror while Sakura grinned and began examining Kiboshi.

"Where's Kyo?" She asked poking the boy's ribs.

"He's sick," Kiba sighed. "Ended up with whatever these two had last week."

"Ah," Sakura nodded. "I'll go check up on him after work."

Sakura quickly finished Kiboshi's examination and turned to Kana.

"Here, let me see your arm Kana,"

The girl held out her injured arm, allowing Sakura to quickly heal it.

"Okay, so Kiboshi, you'll be sore and bruised, but nothings broken," Sakura told him, then she turned to Kana, "Thank you for listening to me. It's such a pain to heal broken bones."

Kana grinned and nodded while Kiboshi pouted.

"Well! You're all set." Sakura said clapping her hands together. "I don't want to see you guys for at least another week. Okay?"

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Six years had changed Naruto drastically. His once golden hair now had blood-red streaks running through it. His eyes were an ominous purple and you could see silted, cat-like pupils if you could get close enough without dying first.

Nine red tails, that seemed to have a mind of their own as the waved in the air in random patterns, had sprouted from the base of his spine.

Hanabi had changed as well. She had become even more beautiful. Her dark hair was waist-length. Her eyes that were cold to most people who had the courage to met them, held undying love and loyalty to her mate and master.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke hadn't changed much. He had grown taller and his eyes had gotten colder, but that was about it. Well, his clothing had changed as well. A white shirt that showed off his chest, and blue pants.

He was with Orochimaru, and had been for five and a half years. Right now they were heading to a prearranged meeting place. Akatsuki and Orochimaru had formed a truce of sorts (much to Sasuke's dissatisfaction, for now he couldn't kill Itachi) to destroy Konoha.

For the first time in six years, Sasuke would see his ex-teammate. For the first time since he was six, Sasuke would see his older brother.

Giving an unheard sigh, Sasuke stood and followed Orochimaru. For some reason, he didn't think this would turn out well.


End file.
